dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission to Skull Island
Mission to Skull Island is a Talespin fic dedicated to the wiki, and no it is not a crossover with King Kong (see the episode "Molly Coddled" and you'll know that Talespin has its own Skull Island). Note: There will be some King Kong creatures included, and since Talespin already has some made-up creatures like the Yenkara, why not throw Skull Island's creatures in it too? Prologue ~Mid February, 1940-something~ An Avro-York transport-plane is seen being mobbed by a squad of Reggiane Re.2000-fighter-planes from Sitaly (the Talespin version of Italy). The York was transporting personal items that belonged to Jews like Ant Frank (the Talespin analogue to Anne Frank) in Axis-conquered territory in Eporue, stopping in Pango-Pango to refuel before continuing on to Downunda, but had to cross Tie-Land (the Talespin version of Thailand), which is also an Axis member, and it attracted the attention of some Sitalians that were stationed there, and now here they all are over the Indi-Pacifica archipelago between Tie-Land and Downunda. If things couldn't be worse, the York-plane's fuel tanks were punctured and they would crash any minute, so they find the closest spot to land and head there while sending a distress-call. The scuffle was also witnessed by a passing Douglas DC-2-passenger-plane (a precursor to the DC-3) that was ferrying between the islands and did its best to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, but at least the re.2000s ignore it despite being a witness, and will not pursue the York anymore either, not after where it landed. Back in Usland in an air-base, Kit Cloudkicker Rey Eon and the Jungle-Aces were present being instructed on a mission now that they were officially soldiers, thanks to their heroism in Pear Harbor. "...and that was the last we heard of them" said General Bucky, the uncle of that well-known whacko Grogg (but at least Bucky himself wasn't like that), "Downunda officers and scouts tracked their last known position: good news they have found where the plane crashed" he continued, "and there's a bad news too isn't there?" Rey guessed, "unfortunately yes: bad news is they landed on Skull Island, the real Skull Island" Bucky answered making the teens look at each other: they knew that like in the movie, the real deal was just as foreboding; nasty creatures prowling for any unfortunate victim and are not above snacking on an anthro, and the local tribesmen tend to be hostile, but perhaps the scariest thing was the possibility they'd be offered up by the tribes to those creatures treated as gods, especially if they fit the prospects for that, "I take it none of you even knew about the island, let alone visited it?" Bucky jokes, and all the teens shake their heads except for Kit, "actually, I had visited once" he admits gaining stares, and he tells about that robber Covington kidnapping his sister-figure Molly to find a treasure in the island years ago before the war, "wow, that sure was hectic" Ernie remarks, but wasn't exactly intimidated, "you didn't meet any of the native people or wildlife did you?" Oscar wonders, "no, we never did" Kit confirms, "well if you feel uncomfortable, I can try to get someone else to do it, problem is no one is nearly as brave enough as you kids to go there" Bucky offers, "nah, I'll go, I've met scarier things back on the streets" Kit says bravely, "I can imagine, what about the rest of you?" Bucky asks, they look at each other: dangerous or not, they were willing to take it, they give Bucky a nod each. Later they were transported to Downunda in a Boeing C-108 Flying Fortress-transport since the flying-fortresses were among the few planes capable of crossing the Pacifica-ocean nonstop. The plane arrives at an air-base where a paradise-bird-man was having some other men prep a Consolidated PBY Catalina-flying-boat, then sees the plane's intended users disembark from the flying-fortress that had parked. "Oy mates, welcome to Downunda" the bird greets with an Australian-accent, "sir, so I'm guessing this plane is meant for us?" Kit questions looking at the Catalina, "exactly mate" the bird confirms, "two didn't make it back from Skull Island sir: we counted only five" responds a crocodile-man gesturing to five Vought OS2U Kingfisher-observation-floatplanes returning that had been sent to do some preliminary scouting for the adolescents (initially there were nine sent), which made Sam gulp, "you alright Sam?" Felix asks, "yeah, just trying to toughen up" Sam assures trying to look brave as they set their gear in the Catalina, then they were given the signal to fly off, and away they go. Stay tuned for Mission to Skull Island, Chapter one Characters *Kit Cloudkicker *Jungle-Aces *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Ace London *Colonel Spigot *Baloo (possibly) *Rebecca Cunningham (possibly) *Molly Cunningham (possibly) *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus (possibly) *Wildcat (possibly) *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub (possibly) And more... Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction